Sweet Sugar Crush
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: Will and Magnus are coworkers at Sally's Sugarland, two friends who bonds with almost everything... including pinning on their own crushes and staring at them dreamily from afar.


**A gift for a few awesome people on tumblr! Also, my first fierrochase so excuse if I haven't written them properly. I haven't actually finished the book yet.**

* * *

Of all part-time jobs, Will had taken to earn money for his college tuition, working at Mrs. Jackson-Blofis's candy shop is by far his favorite.

Not because he's got free access to tasting some of the treats, it was just an added bonus really or because Sally is a really nice lady to work with or that he actually get along with his coworker, a guy named Magnus who maybe in in equal parts interested in the medical field as him,

But because, almost every day, half an hour later during his shift, the exact same person would enter the shops sporting his usual attire of almost everything black and his eyes so chocolate brown, it's easy to get lost staring at it. He would get a different treat every day, always trying everything that's new or special on the racks but at the same time, he'd always have those black licorice sticks Will was never really been a fun of.

And Will Solace had a huge crush on him.

Too bad, he doesn't even know his name.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Nico. Be back again, next time" Magnus waved the teen of having had to serve him instead of Will who had to get something from the storage room. Will, who just on time emerged from the room managed to catch the last part of the two's conversations, though.

Will looked at Magnus with looks of utter betrayal.

"So you knew his name all this time?" He asked accusingly "And yet, you never bothered telling me"

Magnus grinned sheepishly "Oh come on, where's the fun in not finding it out on your own?'

"I hate you"

"No, you don't. You can't hate anyone"

"I so can"

"Keep lying to yourself, Will" Magnus snickered as the door opened and a teen with striking green haired entered. And poor Magnus, who never would have anticipated for this day to ever happen, fell dead on his tracks.

Nah, probably worst, he just so happened to have found a crush.

* * *

Will, never would have thought that the day would come and it'll be Magnus who would actually look like a lovesick puppy.

"He's coming! quick, Will, how do I look?" Magnus straightened his uniform and wiped his face to make sure he's not sweaty or anything.

"Like usual" Will answered all amused. Who would have guessed that the teen from three days ago would be the other's type?

"I can't be just looking like the usual, I need to be more presentable" Will rolled his eyes at the other's antics. It's so unlike the boy to act that way but who is he to judged? He's a mess himself to whenever Nico's around.

"Fix your shirt and put on some chapstick"

* * *

"Hey, Will if none of us ever get to ask our crushes out, do you want to go to a restaurant on Valentine's day with me and get the couple's discount?"

"No. Sorry, man but I won't date you"

"It's pretend dating"

Will did and eye roll "Imagine you and me, dating, even if it's just pretend"

"...yeah, terrible idea" Magnus actually cringed

* * *

"Welcome to Sally's Sugarland! What would you like for today?" Will had put out a few extra watts of smile just because it was his favorite person on the counter.

"Your number" The boy, whom he now knew as Nico had spoken straightforwardly while looking at him with something Will thinks is akin to anticipation, nervousness and...hope?

"W-wait, what?" Will stuttered his words as he looked rather taken aback. Nico is asking for his number. His number.

"I said, I want your number and oh, the black licorice sticks as usual and Reyna wants some sour patch so those too" Nico spoke rather casually but with a flirtatious smile on his lips, the nervousness from earlier now replaced with chill and confidence.

"But why would you want to get my number?" Will managed to ask.

"I got tired of you waiting to ask mine so I'm asking for yours instead. I can feel you staring at me every time I'm here, you know. So unless you're secretly an axe-murderer and I'm your next victim, the only logical reason is that you sort of like me"

Will blushed at that, "Oh, gods" Is he that obvious? "I've been embarrassing myself, haven't I? I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" Nico smirked "I like you staring at me, besides you're actually kind of cute when you bit your lip or tilt your head somewhere else to avoid getting caught. Not that you've ever been successful"

"Uhm..." Will wanted to bury himself in the ground now.

"So, about your number..." Nico was handing him his own phone. Will looked, still quite overwhelmed but took the phone with both hands still slightly shaking. He saved his own contact before handing it back to the other boy.

Nico let out a small smile before Will felt his own phone vibrating from one if his pockets.

"There you have mine now too" Nico placed his phone on his own pocket before reaching out from the counter, using both his hands as a leverage and using his sudden closeness to Will so he can place a quick kiss on the other's cheek.

He let out a satisfied smile.

"I'll see you around, sunshine" With that he was out.

Will might have still been in a trance, his hand on the place where Nico had placed a small kiss and a dreamy look on his face if only Magnus didn't give him a small kick, the other employee's hands holding boxes of lollipops

"Keep your boyfriend thoughts for later, there's still work to be done"

"First of all, you don't have to kick me. Next, he's not my boyfriend'

"But that's where it's going, isn't it? That's what you want him to be"

Will didn't answer. He doesn't have to, it was quite much obvious anyway.

* * *

Reyna was quite disappointed to not have those sour patches. But at least Nico finally found the confidence to ask the guy he had been pinning on.

No, actually she still wants those sour patches and so Nico was sent back to the shop. The boy didn't protest at all.

* * *

It took Will another three weeks to finally, properly ask Nico out on a date.

The other boy responded by pulling him by the collar's of his uniform and bringing him down for a kiss.

* * *

"Will, help a guy out!" Magnus ran inside the employee's lounging area nervously "Or I'm going to fuck up big time!"

Will, who somehow had managed to convince Nico to sit on his lap so he can run his calloused hands on his boyfriend's messy hair, looked over to see a frantic Magnus "What did you do?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Magnus made a protest. "I don't think I can do anything about it, actually. Maybe I'll just keep staring at a distance and look at her dreamily"

Nico snorted while Will immediately realized what the other is currently blabbering about. "So, Alex is here"

"Yes, come with me outside! I can't face her alone not after my terrible mistake of adding blue jelly beans in her order yesterday. You know how she hates that color"

"Actually, I have no idea about that info"

"Wait, are you two talking about Alex Fierro?" Nico asked out. There's only one Alex he knew of that hates blue.

Magnus blinked at him "You know Alex?"

"Badass who don't take other people's shit? Green haired with a knack for sarcasm? And wicked pottery skills?"

"Yes, that one Alex"

Nico gave a brief nod, "Yeah, I know them. Hazel's enrolled at the same pottery class and we've talked a few times before"

"She. Alex is a she today and she doesn't use they/them pronouns" Magnus corrected. Nico gave a nod and a quick apology, mentally telling himself to try and not make the same mistake again.

"So, Will, a little help?"

* * *

"Hi, Welcome to Sally's Sugarland! What would you like for today, sir?"

"What time would your shift end today?" Alex, who now had stopped inwardly questioning as to how Magnus automatically knows what gender he is for the day, simply asked out.

"I have less than an hour left if Leo gets here on time. Why?"

"Great, I'll wait for you then. Let's go watch some movies and share popcorn! Oh, a great idea we can randomly throw popcorn to the people in front of us!"

Magnus blinked "Excuse me?'

Alex rolled his eyes "Nico was right, the employees here are quite dense. I like you, okay? Well, at first you're kind of irritating me but then turns out you're actually quite cute and you've been the first one to automatically knew what pronoun I'm using for the day without even asking and I like how you smile or how your forehead would crease in obvious stress after serving a rude customer and- I am talking way too much. I don't even talk this much. Look, all I'm saying is that I like you, okay. So, I'm asking you out on a date"

Magnus almost choked "A D-date? You and I?"

"I'm a really persuasive person so it'll do you better if you just say yes. And yeah, I'm asking you out on a date" Alex crossed his arms and waited for Magnus who by far had only blinked in response. A frown showed itself on his face,

"Have I actually read it wrong and you aren't actually interested in me as I am to you?" Alex suddenly questioned out with actual hesitation in his voice causing Magnus to get out of his own stupor.

"Yes! I mean, No! I mean, yes I'm going on a date with you and um, you're not wrong. I like you too, Alex" Magnus managed to speak out albeit still nervously. Alex looked at him, a grin evident on her face.

"That's great! So, a date?"

"You had me at throwing popcorn at random people"


End file.
